


Naughty

by scifigeek14



Category: Glee
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/pseuds/scifigeek14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt runs into Sebastian at a college party. With Kurt incredibly single and more than slightly drunk and Sebastian dressed up as a very sexy Santa, they are both bound to be slightly more naughty than nice this Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty

**Naughty: A Kurtbastian Christmas Ficlet**

I hadn’t seen Sebastian Smythe in at least three years. Not since I’d ran out of my wedding that he’d been invited to, apparently. Here he was, at the same college Christmas party I was, dressed up as Santa. Well, I say Santa, I meant red skinny jeans, black knee high boots, red suspenders, and a Santa hat. And he looked really, really hot. I knew that he was athletic but the abs that he had been hiding under that Dalton blazer were absolutely drool worthy.

“Sexy Santa Sebastian Smythe.” I greeted with a grin. “That’s a mouthful. Though it might be easier if I was a little more sober.” I giggled and tipped my drink to him. He laughed and looked me up and down. I was suddenly slightly self-conscious of my red and green plaid kilt, leggings, and vest ensemble.

“You going to sit on my lap and tell me what you want for Christmas?” He asked with a leer and a smirk. I giggled again and sipped my drink.

“Nothing you can give me, Smythe.” He raised an eyebrow at me and took my drink from my hands and inspected it. It was a peppermint cosmos with a candy cane stuck in it. He stared me down as he took a sip from my glass. I watched the red liquid stain his lips.

"We'll see about that. I like a challenge."

“You seem like a fairly morally questionable Santa to me.” I reached for my glass but he held it up behind his head. I frowned and tried to reach for it again, stepping closer to him.

“Ah, but it’s not me who needs to worry. Santa is the one who gets to judge Naughty or Nice.” I felt his hand grasp my waist firmly and tug me closer to him. His body heat felt warm radiating towards me and I wondered how he wasn’t chilled without a shirt on.

“And which am I?”

“Oh, very, very naughty.” He hummed low in the back of his throat. I swallowed and licked my lips. I wanted to lean forward and lick the salt off the skin of his neck. Instead I fiddled with one of his suspenders.

“You going to spank me, Santa?” I breathed the question and then immediately blushed at my audacity. Perhaps it was good thing that he’d taken away by drink. I watched Sebastian’s eyes widen at my statement. I heard his sharp intake of breath. I felt his fingers tighten on my hip.

“Merry Christmas to me.” He mused offering up my own drink in a mock toast before finishing it off for me. I gasped silently, affronted. He took the candy cane out of the empty glass and stuck it in my mouth. I frowned around it at him. He laughed at my glare and leaned forward where he paused with his mouth even with the side of my jawbone. He pressed a soft and lingering kiss there just below my ear.  “Come on, Hummel. I’ll buy you another drink.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm guilty of kurtbastian-izing that kurt and sexy santa thing that happening in this year's christmas special. i couldn't resist!


End file.
